Genetic modification of plants has, in combination with conventional breeding programs, led to significant increases in agricultural yield over the last decades. Genetically modified plants may be selected for a single agronomic trait, for example by expression of a single enzyme coding sequence (e.g., enzymes that provide herbicide resistance). Genetic manipulation of genes involved in plant growth and yield may enable increased production of valuable commercial crops, resulting in benefits in agriculture and development of alternate energy sources such as biofuels. Accordingly, methods capable of increasing seed yield and/or seed size through gene regulation are described.